Itazura Na Kiss
by Shiningstar Girl 777
Summary: Just because I don't get good grades as you, it doesn't mean I don't have value as a human! This is my version of Itazura na kiss, where Kotoko's a little smarter than she was in the anime. I hope you enjoy the story!


*This is a bit different from the original anime. Kotoko is actually smarter than she lets people let on, she just terrible taking tests due to some disabilities. And she has a tomboyish personality.

*There's also a six year time skip from episode 14.

*For the English dialogues, I'll be pointing them out by this: **(ENGLISH LANGUAGE)**

*I have read that Dyslexics can read better with character based languages like Japanese Kanji and that it can help them read English better.

 _ **Itazura na Kiss: Hit by a Shooting Star**_

 _ **Episode 1**_ _ **:**_

 _ **One Morning**_ _ **:**_

 __RIINNNGGGG! "Alright, alright, I'm up." I said to the clock as I tried to turn it off. But for some reason I can't find it. "Ugh! Why can't I get enough sleep nowadays?" I ask myself. I looked at the clock and realized what time it was almost time to get ready for school and today's the day I'm going to do it. I looked over my letter three times to make sure that there was no typos, grammar errors, or spelling errors. With that I got ready for the day.

 _ **Later that Day**_ _ **:**_

Ugh! Some days it doesn't pay to get ready for the day. I thought to myself as the events from this morning. I was looking for the boy I like, Naoki Irie. He was the most handsome and smartest boy in the entire school, maybe even the entire country. He's also the best tennis player here. I've always admire how he succeeds on the first try. I always thought of him as a hard worker and he inspires me to work hard as well.

I would have been on the same team as him in the tennis club, if the school didn't have that idiotic rule that only students with a passing G.P.A. could the clubs and events in the school. Which was always Class A. Meaning only Class A students can have all the fun at this school. The classes at this school are arranged by grades on the entrance exams, Class A, which is where Naoki is, have students with the top grades, Class F Students, which is what I am, have the worst scores.

I admit, I'm not the best student, but that can't be helped. I have dyslexia and A.D.H.D., I can understand the audio material the teacher's give and some Japanese characters in my Japanese literature class, but as far as the writing and reading material, and taking the tests, I'm downright lousy. Not to mention, I'm still learning Japanese as my second language. I grew up in California with my decreased American mother Sarah's family.

After I ran away from their strict ways, I ran into my Japanese father and moved to Japan with him. After that, I got a part-time job working in an American styled restaurant, partly to help dad to get a proper house for the two of us, since the one room apartment wasn't big enough for the two of us. And partly to have enough money to support myself when I get my own place someday. Unfortunately, that also cut into my study time, which had to be very long due to my disability.

Knowing that there was no chance of being in the same class or group as him, I figured I would at least let him know how I feel by writing him this letter. "Um Irie…" I said as I got sight of him with his friend. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Kotoko Aihara." I answered, trying to hang on to my courage, "I…just wanted to give you this."

I handed out the letter for him to take, I waited but he didn't take it, he just bluntly said. "I don't want it." and walked off. "What?" I asked in disbelief. "I asked in disbelief. "I said, I don't want it." he repeated as he walked inside. "Wait!" I called after him. But he didn't hear me. He didn't even give me a chance.

As I walked to class, with my head hanging low, everyone who had seen the incident, or at least heard about it, were talking about it. They were saying things like 'poor thing', 'what was she thinking?', or 'serves her right for overstepping her boundaries.' "ZIP IT!" I yelled at them to quiet them as I ran, but they just laughed at how pitiful I looked. How can they take his side, as if I was in the wrong?

 _ **In Homeroom**_ _ **:**_

 __"Hey Kotoko! We heard the news!" my friend Jinko said. "You confessed to Irie, that's pretty gutsy." Satomi said. "Please, don't remind me." I said. "Too bad about the outcome, but better to fail than to never try I guess." Satomi stated. "It was sure to fail since Irie was never interested in girls, even though he's seventeen." Jinko said.

"What process you to confess to him?" Satomi asked. "I thought he would be gentlemen if he was such a good student, but I was way wrong." I explained myself, while berating my heart for getting -ahead of my brain. "Well, I guess he's like all the other stuck up snobs in the Class A." Jinko stated, "They're treated like royally for their good grades." "They're all the same after all." I added.

"KOOTTTOOOOKKKKKOOOOOO!" a male voice yelled into the classroom. It was Kinunosuke, A.K.A. Kin-chan, one of my classmates, and the guy who did have a crush on me, but I thought of him more of a brother, preferably a younger brother. Mature older boys are more my type.

"Is it…is it true you confessed to Irie?" he asked, almost out of breath, "How could you do that, when you already have me?" "It's not like I belong to you." I stated bluntly, feeling like I was dealing with an elementary school boy's tantrum. "How can you be so cruel? We sat next to each other for the past two years now!" he said. "That doesn't automatically mean we're an item." I stated, impatiently, "And if you still have that idea in your head about marriage. I told you before, I'm not getting married until I have graduated college and you need to act your age before starting a relationship with a girl or vice versa." I said.

"Still that jerk, Irie. How dare he rejects Kotoko's letter like it was trash! Wait until I get my hands on him!" Kin-chan exclaimed. "Don't it's not worth it." I said, "It was just poor judgement on my part." "But…" Kin-chan said as our homeroom teacher came in. As he called our names, I thought about the letter. He must be arrogant and heartless, if he didn't even read my letter. But hopefully, I will get wiser from this experience and find someone better in the future.

 _ **After School**_ _ **:**_

"So, Kotoko, I heard you and your dad have finally moved into that new house." Jinko said. "Yep, we just finished moving our stuff there last night." I answered. But isn't it old-fashioned Japanese styled?" Satomi asked. "Yes, but I have been fancying that kind of house." I said. "Really?" Jinko asked, surprised. "Compared to living in that stuffy Beverly Hills Manor and that small apartment. It's just nice to live in a house with a new foreign atmosphere to it." I said. "That's right! Kotoko grew up in California!" Jinko exclaimed.

Then I saw a face I didn't want to see so soon. It was Naoki and he was with his friend, which was a mystery to me why he puts up with him. I hid behind one of Kin-chan's friends and turned around so he might not see. "Hey! Isn't that the girl from this morning?" he asked. Out of curiosity, I turned around to see what he will say. But he just turned away and walked away.

"That Creep! He's not going to get away with this!" Kin-chan said in his 'fighting tone', "Hey you, just because you're the top student or whatever, doesn't me you can reject a girl that doesn't have the same grades as you!" "Kin-chan! Please it's not worth it! And please stop acting like a child picking a schoolyard fight!" I said, trying to calm him down, but he just kept trying to get under Naoki's skin.

He did response with something that shocked us all, even his friend. "I hate stupid girls." he stated with a cold straight face. We just stood there frozen and speechless. As he walked away again. "What did you say?" I asked, trying hard not to scream at the top of my lungs. "I said, I hate stupid girls. Do I need to repeat everything to you!" he said.

"I see." I said as I strolled up to him, acting like it didn't affect me. Then with all my strength I stomped hard on his left foot, causing him to break his poker face and wince in pain. "Well you know what I hate more?" I asked him rhetorically, "Cold, heartless, self-absorbed, arrogant, egotistical, prejudice, and emotionless men who don't take an innocent girl's feeling seriously, or at least give her a chance." Right before I ran off, I whacked him in the face with my bag, causing him to stumble a bit before recovering. "Serves you right, Jerk!" Kin-Chan boasted triumphal as he purposely bumped him in the shoulder as he walked on.

What a jerk! I can't believe I wasted two years of admiration on someone as heartless as him. I thought since he was an achiever in sports and academics, as well as the student council president, he would have some humanity, but I was dead wrong. I must really have a poor judgment of men.

 _ **Later that Evening**_ _ **:**_

"Ah! This is indeed a very nice house!" my dad said with pride, "Japanese styled houses are the pride of Japan." "It creaks very now and again, Dad." I complained in a gruff voice. "What's the problem?" Dad asked, "You're not usually like this." "I don't want to talk about it." I said in a huff. "Come on, we promised each other that we will tell each other everything, remember?" he reminded me. Defeated at that, I told him.

"I tried to confess to this guy I liked with a letter, but he rejected me before he even gave me a chance. And his excuse of a reason is that he hates 'stupid' girls." I explained. "What?!" my dad shouted banging the table, "What kind of man doesn't accept a letter that a girl has worked so hard for just to confess her feelings for him just because she doesn't have the same grades as him? I'm so sorry that happened Kotoko." "Don't be, I was just jumping the gun on my part." I said.

Then I told about the way things are done at my school, and how the Class A students are treated like royalty and the Class F students like insects. "That's just absurd! Just because someone doesn't do well in school, doesn't mean they're worthless. Look at me for instant, I didn't go to High school, let alone college or culinary school and I run a successful restaurant." he said, "I like to have a word with whoever's in charge of the class system!" "Don't raise your blood pressure Dad!" I exclaimed, trying to calm him down. "Furthermore, I'm going to give that punk you rejected my sweet little girl a talkin' to until the message is written permanently into his brain." He said. "I appreciate the sentiment, Dad, but you really need to calm down!" I said, feeling like I was dealing with Kin-chan, I wouldn't be surprised if they were related.

Then as if on cue, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I said, dashing to the door. Speak of the devil, it was Kin-chan and the others. "Guys! What are you doing here?" I asked, feeling my spirits being lifted. "Housewarming!" Jinko answered. "We brought juice and cake." Satomi said as she and the others took their shoes off. "Ah Satomi-chan and Jinko-chan uh. Come in! Come in!" my dad said with open arms.

With that, they all came in. we ate the cake and sweets, and drank the juice and soda that they bought, while Dad drank his sake from his secret stash. "Kin-Chan suggested that we do since you were depressed about this afternoon." Satomi said. That made me happy that I have friends like them when I need them. With friends like these, who needs boyfriends?

Then, something caught Jinko's attention as she was staring at the glass of juice on the table. "What's wrong, Jinko?" I asked. "Isn't this glass slanted?" she asked. Perplexed, I looked at the glass she was staring at and saw that she was right. "Is the table crooked?" Satomi asked. "Doesn't look like it." I stated as I examined the table.

Then suddenly the house started to shake. "What's going on? An Earthquake!" Jinko exclaimed. "Looks like it!" I stated. "Whatever! We need to get out of here! This place looks like it's about to fall on top of us!" Kin-chan said as we started to head outside. "Don't worry this house was built to last." My dad stated proudly. "We're not taking that chance Dad, let's get out of here!" I argued as I dragged him to the entrance.

"Come on you two, hurry up!" Satomi exclaimed. "Wait!" Dad said, stopping in his tracks. "What is it, Dad? We have to get outside!" I exclaimed in anxiety. "I got to get Sarah!" he said walking back to the living room. How reckless can he be, he's going back to get my mom's photo in a possibly collapsing building. Of course, that photo has sentimental value, but still.

"What are you doing, Kotoko? Get out of there!" Jinko scolded as she dragged me out of the house as the electricity went out. "Dad! Dad!" I yelled, hoping he would come back. But as soon as I stepped outside, the whole house came down, with dad inside. "Dad…DAADDD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs at the possibility of losing my dad as well.

 _ **Ten Minutes later**_ _ **:**_

The emergency team came as soon as they can, along with the whole neighborhood. They were savaging the rumple to try to find my Dad, but so far, nothing yet. "Dad…" I said, decreasingly losing hope by the second. "Don't worry, Kotoko." Jinko said. "Yeah, they'll find him. I'm sure he's alright." Satomi added.

But someone was already far ahead of the rescuers. "Dad! Dad, where are you?!" Kin-Chan exclaimed. "Why he calling my Dad, his Dad?" I asked. "He's delusional that you're going to marry him, so he probably thinks of your dad as his future father-in-law." Satomi said. "He really needs to stop putting the cart before the horse and not looking before he leaps." I groaned at his immaturity.

"Hey Kid! Get out of here! Civilians need to stand back at the safety line." One of the firemen exclaimed. "Are you an idiot?! How can I just stand there while Kotoko's father is in there in danger?" Kin-Chan. "Kin-Chan listen to him, you're not qualified to be in a disaster zone without training!" I yelled. "It's no use." Satomi stated. "Yeah, this falls under 'You can't tell Kin-Chan nothing'." Jinko added.

"Dad! Dad, where are you?" Kin-Chan yelled. "HEY! I'M OVER THERE!" a voice called out. "Dad! Is that you?" Kin-Chan said. He followed the voice to the collapsed roof and began to lift it up. "Hey son! Get away from there! It's dangerous!" the fireman said. "Be Quiet!" Kin-Chan yelled.

Then with all his strength, he lifted the roof over his head and held it up, setting my dad free. "Yo!" my dad said after getting out of the rumble. I ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "I'm so glad you're okay. I thought I lost you." I sobbed, "Just don't do that again!" "Sorry, but I think your mom protect me." he stated.

"It's strange isn't. This is a new house right? How can it collapse so easily?" a bystander said. After hearing that, my head perked and looked around. "Is it just me, or does it look like my house was the only one that was wrecked from the quake?" I asked. "It looks like it." Jinko said. "How can that be?" I asked feeling a sinking feeling about the house's quality.

 _ **At Aihara**_ _ **:**_

Since we didn't have the money nor family we could stay with, me and dad decided to camp out at my dad's restaurant, Aihara. "I can't believe I have been cheated to buy shabby construction materials." Dad complained after getting off the phone with the men in charge of finding the reason the house was vulnerable to the level 2 earthquake. "Next time, we have to save money to make a big purchase, how about we not go for the absolutely most cheapest resources to do so." I added.

"I'm sorry, honey, I should have been more careful." he apologized, "Now we lost another home." "At least, no one got hurt. I was really scared when you were trapped under the rumble." I said. I was at a lost about what to say to him.

Then I thought about my life in the states. It was harsh, my mother wasn't allowed to marry my dad because she came from a prestigious family of European decent, and she received harsh treatment when she ended up pregnant with me. When I was born, I treated badly because of my birth and my dyslexia and A.D.H.D. It was even harsher when my mom died of disease when I was seven. When I was thirteen I left the mansion to escape the strict life style. I lived on the streets for a year or two until my dad came to the states and noticed my resemblance to my mom and after some investigation, we found out that we were father and daughter. I moved to Japan with him and we've been together ever since.

"We may have lost a home, but we have worked together and coupe with difficult living conditions while saving what we can for a nice home for ourselves since we have started living together. We can go through it again together." I stated with an unwavering spirit. "You certainly are a strong young woman. Yet you are so much like your mother." Dad stated. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You're as pretty and as kind as Sarah, but you're strong enough to take the initiative and fight for what you believe." he answered. "I guess that comes from the streets of San Francisco." I answered. "I'm just sorry I couldn't be there for you." Dad stated. "Don't blame yourself, blame those stuck-up snobs on Mom's side of the family." I said, then I said in an Englishman like tone, "An old fashioned Eastern man isn't worthy of cooking my fish, let alone marry my daughter." That bought a smile to Dad's face, especially knowing that Japanese were experts at cooking fish delicacies.

Then, all of a sudden, the phone rang. After an annoyed grunt, Dad got up and picked up the receiver. "Aihara. I'm sorry, but we're closed for the…" he started to say, but then he got a good listen to the caller's voice, and he perked up in excitement, "Iri-Chan? Wow! Long time no see! What have you been doing?" Iri-Chan? Is it a young child or a childhood friend? Whoever it is, Dad sure sounds happy.

 _ **The Next Morning**_ _ **:**_

As I was walking to school with Satomi and Jinko, we heard various whisperings about what happened last night. "You've certainly have become the hottest topic of gossip lately." Jinko stated. "I wish they would talk about something more positive." I said.

"By the way, what are you and your dad going to do about living arrangements?" Satomi asked. "Actually, an old friend of my dad's saw what happened on the news last night and offered to let us stay with his family until we can get back on our feet." I answered. "Maybe your luck hasn't taken a turn for the worst after all." Jinko added.

Then all of a sudden, I heard a camera click to my left. Across the street from us, was a blonde woman wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses, holding a camera at me. "Oh umm… excuse me!" she exclaimed as she took off of a sudden. "What was that?" Satomi asked. "Paparazzi?" Jinko added. Felt more like a stalker.

As we entered the school gates, we saw something that baffle us. "What is Kin-Chan doing?" I asked, knowing it was going to be something childish and birdbrained. "PLEASE EVERYONE, GIVE WHATEVER YOU CAN FOR KOTOKO AIHARA'S LOVE CHAMPAIGN FOR KOTOKO, WHO HAS LOST HER HOUSE IN THE EARTHQUAKE!" Kin-Chan yelled through a plastic megaphone as he and his friends held cardboard slot boxes used for donations.

"Trying to embarrass me even more, apparently." I said in an aggravated sigh. Kin-Chan continued to yell through the megaphone and that made others stare at me, which was more than I can bare. "Kin-Chan." I said, stomping to him in an interrogative manner, arms crossed, "What do you think you are doing?"

"AH! HERE SHE IS! EVEN THOUCH SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH! SHE STILLS SHOW UP TO SCHOOL!" he yelled. Fed up with his hare brain idea, I grabbed the megaphone from his hand and slammed it over his head. "I'LL GO BACK HOME THIS INSTANT, IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS EMBARRASSING TOMFOOLERY!" I yelled into the small part, making Kin-Chan's Head shake. "But I just wanted to help somehow." Kin-Chan said with puppy dog eyes. "You can help by going straight to class, or at least ask me what you can do to help instead of giving me further humiliation." I said.

"Would you move? You're in the way." A familiar baritone emotionless voice said from behind me. I grunted in annoyance at the sight of Naoki. As if I didn't needed to be reminded of what happened yesterday.

"You…YOU JERK!" Kin-Chan exclaimed as he marched towards Naoki, ready to pick a fight, the megaphone still on his head, "You're the reason Kotoko is in such misfortune!" "You're blaming me for the earthquake?" he asked emotionlessly. "Of course, because you rejected Kotoko's feelings, she's in such a horrible circumstance. Be a man and make amends!" Kin-Chan yelled. "Kin-Chan! That is totally irrelevant!" I yelled into the speaking part again.

"Alright." he said as he took some bills from his pocket and hold it to me, "Would this be suffice?" That struck a nerve! I held out my hand and slapped the bills out of his hand. "Don't mess around with me!" I wouldn't ask for your help with my life depended on it, no I take it back…if you were the last human being on earth!" I yelled in his face. "Oh…are you sure you want to say that?" he asked. "Of course! "DON'T GRADE MY VALUE AS A HUMAN BASED ON MY CLASS GRADES! YOU…YOU…YOU…HEARTLESS CYBORG!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "HA! HA! HA! That him to a T." Kin-Chan stated, laughing hysterically.

However, Naoki just turned away from us and his shoulders as if he was laughing to himself. In a huff, I just walked into the building. What is his problem? One thing's for sure, I'll be glad when I graduate. Because he's sure to get into a highly prodigious college and he'll be out of my life.

 _ **Later that Evening**_ _ **:**_

 __After school, me and dad packed whatever we could and took a taxi to dad's friend's house, where we'll be staying until further notice. The further we got there, I took notice of the neighborhood. "Wow! This is some fancy neighborhood! It's like a Japanese version of Beverly Hills!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, my friend graduated from Tokyo University and started his own banking business. Dad explained, "Hard to believe that he was an average guy from my Middle school days."

"Are you sure he wouldn't mind that we're sharing his house?" I asked concerned. "Don't worry, he's a good man." He said, "In fact, he was ecstatic when I told him about you." "Why's that?" I asked perplexed. "You see, he has two sons, and his wife can feel really deprived of female companionship." Dad explained. "In fact, his oldest son is in the same grade at the same high school as you."

When the taxi arrived at the destination and we got out. "Whoa! This place is huge!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, Iri-Chan has really made a name for himself!" Dad wholeheartedly agreed. Then I noticed a name on the wall outside the house. "Dad, what does that say? It's hard for me to read in this lighting and my dyslexia." I asked. "It says Irie." He answered. "Oh…WHHAAATTTT!" I gasped, feeling shocked to the bone. Surely, this couldn't be what I think it is. It can't be!

"Yes, his name is Shigeki Irie." Dad said ignoring my pale face as we climbed the stairs. There's no way, this could be his house. Sure, Dad said we go to the same school and are in the same grade, but I've been told that Irie's a very common surname here in Japan, so it has to be someone else.

The door opened to reveal a middle-aged heavy-weight man with round glasses. "Ai-Chan!" He exclaimed with the utmost happiness. "Iri-Chan!" Dad Exclaimed equally as happy as they hugged each other like long lost brothers reunited at last. It doesn't look like he's related to Naoki in anyway whatsoever…Thank Goodness!

"Oh! You must be Kotoko-Chan!" Iri-San said. "Thank you for having us." I said bowing with respect, "We won't be any trouble." "It won't be any trouble at all." He reassured, "Nao! Hey Nao! Kotoko-chan's here!" Nao? I looked up and just froze in shock at who I saw in the hallway, dropping my bag.

"Hello." he said, "I'm the oldest son, Naoki." "My, what a fine man you are!" Dad exclaimed. I immediately picked up my bag and went back to the street, hoping I could get another taxi to take me anywhere but here. Dad followed suit.

"Kotoko! What has gotten into you?" my dad asked, not liking my behavior one bit. "Well, you know the jerk that rejected me?..." I asked hesitantly. "Yeah…" he said, not liking where I was going. "Well…that was him." I answered. "Okay… this is quite a predicament." Dad said awkwardly.

"Dad, I really don't want to sound like a brat, but do we have to stay here? Are there no other options? Because I don't want to be anywhere near that cyborg." I said, feeling desperate for an alternative. "Sweetie, I'm really sorry that I put you in this position, but Iri-chan has invited us out of the kindness of his heart, so I'm afraid that you're just going to have grin and bear it!" I just groaned in my bad luck and then a thought hit me.

"Wait a minute! When he said 'are you sure you want to say that?' when I rejected his so called generosity, he must have been revering to this!" I said, "That creep, he wanted to make a fool of out me!" I exclaimed. "J…Just give it a try and make up with him, and if it doesn't work out, I'll try to find another place." Dad said, trying to compromise with me. "Fine, but I'm warning you, it's not going to be peasant with him around." I said. "Please just try, Kotoko." Dad begged as we headed back upstairs.

"Is everything okay?" Irie-san asked concerned. "Oh yes, Kotoko just thought she left something in the cab and went to fetch it before it left." Dad covered for me. "Sorry for the trouble." I said.

"Isn't Kotoko-chan as cute as her pictures, Nao?" Irie-san said. "Pictures?" me and dad asked, "I didn't send you any pictures. Last night was the first I have heard from you in years." "My, you're here! Welcome!" a cheery young sounding voice said.

A woman in about her mid-thirties and features familiar to Naoki, but in a feminine way came to the foyer and greeted us with a youthful looking smile. She must be Naoki's mother, of course, there's always a chance that the son gets the look from the mother. But there's also the chance he's adopted, which seemed highly likely, because personality-wise and somewhat appearance-wise, he doesn't seem anything like Mr. and Mrs. Irie.

"My! So Kotoko-chan's finally here! We have been so impatiently for you to come!" she said, "See Papa, Naoki, didn't I tell you she was a cutie?" then she held up a photo, and I recognized it instantly. "You were that photographer this morning?!" I exclaimed in an infuriated tone. "Yes, I just couldn't wait to see you so I came over!" she answered unaffected. "Okay, that's downright disturbing." I thought to myself, dad seemed to agree with me.

Then a door across from us opened, revealing a smaller, frowning impish looking version of Naoki came into view. Now that I think about it, Naoki just said he was the eldest son. So this boy must be his little brother.

"Ah Yuki! There you are!" Mr. Irie said, "Kotoko-Chan is here. Come say hello." He trudged slowly towards us acting oddly stoic for a boy his age. "Nice to meet you, I'm Yuki Irie." he introduced himself in a similar matter that Naoki usually talks. "Ah! What an intelligent looking young man!" dad exclaimed.

Hopefully, Yuki-kun is more innocent and, extra hopefully more polite than his brother. "It's very nice to meet you, Yuki-kun. I held out my hand for a handshake, but he just stared at me like I was doing some kind of odd ritual.

"Miss Kotoko, I have been having trouble with my homework. Could you tell me what these symbols mean?" he asked holding up an Elementary Japanese grammar textbook. "Um…" I hesitated. Naoki just snickered. I bet he thinks that I can't translate the words. I admit reading isn't my strong suite, but it's actually easier to read in kanji to connect me to the English language. I just have to remember the strokes.

I thought hard about the strokes I have learned in Japanese literature, but it was harder than it looks. I read the characters to the best of my memory and my ability, but every time I read one character, Yuki-Kun would give me another character to translate. Whenever I gave my answer, Yuki-Kun would seem to get irritated more and more.

"The answers are river, sea, ocean, and forest." Yuki-Kun corrected, "Are you Stupid?" "Excuse me!" I exclaimed after realizing that he knew the answers all along. Naoki just suppress a snicker. "Yuki! That was extremely rude! You apologize to Kotoko-chan!" Mrs. Irie scolded. "No!" Yuki-Kun yelled as he ran upstairs, but not before he stuck his tongue at me, calling me stupid. "Hey! You get back here!" Mr. Irie yelled. "I'm so sorry, Kotoko-chan, I don't know what's been going on in his head lately! He's just been acting up!" She said apologizing, trying to make up for her son's rudeness. Oh great, Naoki's bad attitude has rubbed off on his little brother. I wouldn't be surprised if he rejected an innocent girl's feelings in the same way as his brother.

"Anyway! How about we head up to our rooms and settle in?" Dad awkwardly suggested, probably feeling very uncomfortable about his daughter getting on bad terms with his best friend's sons, more so they are so rude. "Great idea! I have been dying to show Kotoko-chan her room!" Mrs. Irie exclaimed in excitement. Somehow I got an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Mrs. Irie led me upstairs and opened the door at the end of the hallway on the left. It revealed a very girly looking room with frills, lace, stuff animals, and all sorts of pink stuff, which was a little childish for my taste personally. "As soon as I heard you were coming, I got started on this room right away!" she exclaimed in the upmost excitement. Is it me, or does this room look like I'm staying here permently? I don't want to stay in this house longer than I have to.

"This room was originally Yuki's room, thanks to you, I had to move a child's bed into my room, it's so crowded." Naoki stated bluntly as he dropped some of my things on the floor. "Naoki! Not another word!" Mrs. Irie scolded, "I already got bad mouth from Yuki today. Come on, help Kotoko-chan with her luggage." "No! I mean…I can do this myself." I said, not wanting to be with Naoki within a one mile radius, but still, I didn't want to sound rude. "Alright, I'll leave you to it. Good Night!" she said exiting the room, which left me and Naoki alone.

As soon as she was out of hearing range, I crossed my arms and just stood my ground. "You knew about this!" I demanded. "Yeah." I said bluntly, as if nothing happened. "You weren't perhaps trying to make a fool of me by not telling me this morning?" I interrogated. "You're the one who said you wouldn't ask me for help, if your life depended on it. No wait, you've reprised that, if I was the last human being on earth." He mocked. "HOW I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT OUR DADS ARE CHILDHOOD FRIENDS?! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT HIM UNTIL LAST NIGHT!" I snapped.

I took a few breaths to calm myself down. "Look, since I don't want to be here and you don't me around; why don't we make a compromise that we stay out of each other's hair?" I said trying to stay in a compose manner. "Fine, as long as you stay here, don't disturb my life." Naoki said as he began to exit the room. "Fine! As long as you keep your criticisms and negatives comments on my life and I.Q. to yourself, because I don't want to hear that lip while I'm here!" I said, "And that goes double for Naoki Jr.!" Yuki-kun immediately retreated from the doorway when he saw that I noticed him sticking his tongue at me again. I realize that he's likely upset to double up with his brother in a single room in order for a girl to use his room, let alone have it totally transformed to a girl's taste.

Without another word, Naoki left the room with his miniature clone and went into the room next to mine. In a huff, I marched myself to the bed, grabbed one of the filly pillows, and screamed into it and collapsed on the bed. It's bad enough that we're staying in the same house for who knows how long, we're staying in the rooms next to each other. If this is punishment for trying to confess to him, I don't deserve it. Someone, anyone, get me out of this nightmare!


End file.
